


Never Go Back

by ankostone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, NOT INCEST THANKS, OCs - Freeform, Sibling Love, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Based on the Song Seventeen from the Musical Heathers. More information in author's note.





	Never Go Back

Compass stood before her brother, staring him down. He stood before their old childhood home, his arms crossed over his chest, as if he was protecting his own heart from the blows she was throwing at him.

“You chose to stay, I chose to leave. You can’t blame me for wanting something better!” Her voice was quiet, to keep nosy neighbors from listening in, but that hardly mattered. Lucas felt her words loudly. The boomed through his chest and into his head, bringing on an unwelcome migraine as well as unwelcomed tears. 

“You bitch.” He said, aggressively wiping away at his tears, not wanting them to make him seem weak in the moment. Because he felt strong. His feelings were just as real and loud as hers. 

“Just because you left doesn’t make it right! It just makes it something YOU did!” He argued back, before slamming a weak fist into the siding on the porch. 

“You aren’t right. You don’t get to choose what’s right!” He fumbled with his words. They were so hard to say. And still, Compass looked unphased, as if she wasn’t convinced her decision wasn’t the best one. 

“I just want things to go back to normal. I want you here. Is that so wrong? Why does that have to be wrong!?” Lucas yelled, no longer looking at his sister. It was almost like yelling at a mirror, though knowing his words were directed at her seemed to make it all the worse. He wished he could shatter the image, and make it go away for good. 

Compass still stood her ground, but her brother’s words had an impact on her. A soft one, one that only he could bring on. Compass could be so hard-headed and stubborn, but his words somehow always managed to leave small, invisible, ignorable cuts. 

And this was a deep one. 

She hesitated for a moment, unsure how to answer. It wasn’t wrong. She missed her brother, she wanted a family. But it couldn’t happen in that home, it couldn’t happen in this town. She wanted to be so far away, but could never quite leave knowing he would stay behind. In a place not built for them. 

But she couldn’t say all that. Her walls fell, though Lucas hardly noticed. The difference was subtle. Her shoulders relaxed, and the fists that were her hands fell into defeated palms. 

“No, it’s not wrong.” She confessed. She couldn’t deny that being together was wrong. She wanted it too. But things couldn’t be normal. Not the way they were. 

“I can’t stay. But I will always want to be with you.” She said. And that was the most Lucas could ask for. He looked back at her, knowing that the moment he turned his back around, she would run away again. 

“And I can’t leave.” He followed up, before looking down. It was sad. It was hard. But it was his right. And she had the right to leave. 

But it seemed that neither of them could ever really be happy. Not like it was. Not like it could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Challenge: Write a story based around a song, using the song length as the minimum number of words in the story
> 
> Song: Seventeen from the Musical Heathers (3:08) 
> 
> Word Count: (519) 
> 
> Note: This is NOT an incest love story. Don't do that to my children. They suffer enough because of me. 
> 
> I also decided to not title the story the same as the song because it wouldn't make sense in the context. I chose to focus more on the aspect that this song is a promise that can never truly be kept because of the actions made by characters. I could have played more into the 17 aspect, but the fact that my random generator picked my sibling OC's for this "love song" kind of prevented that sooooo.....
> 
>  
> 
> Also hi I've been gone forever


End file.
